1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display system for a camera, and more particularly to a display system for displaying various kinds of information within a finder or on an outer face of a body of a camera. The present invention also relates to a camera having a plurality of microcomputers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a camera is known wherein information of a set exposure time of a set diaphragm aperture value, information regarding an exposure control mode, information of a film sensitivity, information representative of a film feeding condition, information of a number of photographed frames of a film and some other information are displayed on a display device on an upper face of a camera body while information regarding an exposure control mode, set or calculated information of an exposure time and a diaphragm aperture value, information regarding a brightness of an object to be photographed and some other information are displayed on another display device within a finder.
In a camera of the type mentioned, it is a drawback that, since information regarding an exposure time or a diaphragm aperture value is commonly displayed on the display device on an outer face of the camera body and also on the display device within the finder, an area for display of such information is required for each of the display devices and consequently the size of each of the display devices must be large accordingly or else individual display elements of the display devices must be small accordingly, which may make it difficult to discern information displayed on the display devices.